All the feelings, and the day they stopped
by Kome Mayuga
Summary: CANCLED!
1. Chapter 1: Sarcasm

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Can they be together, or will the fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**OK, this is my first NejiTen fanfic. How I got the idea for it, I was...dreaming. jk! Anywho, yea it just popped into my head one day, as for the title, i was going to call it something from a phrase from a song that has nothing to do with the story line(genius, right!). well i was listening to my ipod and the song Innocent by Ou Lady Peace came on. thus the title was made. and btw, don't expect my chapters to be too long and updating to be oober fast. i can't type with one hand and my left wrist and fingers have problems(i crack them too much probly). **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sarcasm

It started off as a usual day of training for team Guy. Nothing out of the ordinary, just usual training. Guy-sensei and Lee were running their usual 50 laps around the village, Neji was dong is usual meditation at the moment, and Tenten, as usual, was sharpening her weapons, getting them ready for her and Neji's usual sparring. Yes nothing unusual about training today. Everyone and everything was completely shall we say, usual, today. All except for Neji, who seemed to be having a concentration problem while he tried to meditate. In about a month or so, the Hyuuga prodigy would be turning 18, and was going to be married off to some unknown woman of the Hyuuga clan and he had just been told this unusual surprise this morning at breakfast. He growled under his breath hoping Tenten didn't hear him.

"Hey, Neji," Tenten asked looking over at him. He just sighed and opened his eyes to look at her. When she realized she caught his glance, she continued with her question, "why were you growling just now? Is something wrong?" He sighed again and shook his head. He turned his head away. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure, everything's fine, don't worry," He answered her, avoiding eye contact. Truth be told, The Hyuuga prodigy has had a small crush on the weapons mistress for a while now. But not too long ago, he's realized it was more than just a crush, he accually started to like, even possibley love the weapons mistress. But now he knows that they'll never be. He was betrothed to some woman he has never met before in his life. After this morning, Neji realized he couldn't be too close to Tenten, and he had to stop thinking about her so much. In just couple of months, he was to get married. While he was in thought though, Tenten stepped over to him and stared him right in the eyes. He blinked in confusion. "Uh... Tenten, why are you staring at me?"

"Something's bothering you, I just know it!" She stared deeply into his eyes. If he could, Neji would have kissed her then and there but he reminded himself about his arranged marriage. "Come on, Neji! What's bothering you? And why aren't you telling me? You don't trust me anymore, do you?" She seemed a bit angry because of his silence.

"Yes, you've got me Ten, I don't trust you anymore, infact I loath you with all my heart." Of course Neji didn't mean this. It was just simple sarcasm. But Tenten didn't seem to get it, clueless as she can be. She looked hurt and upset after he said that, but she held back all of her tears and turned them into rage.

"Why you little asshole! You inconsitterate jerk! After all these years of me cleaning up after you and acting as your training dummy, this is how you repay me!? With your lack of trust and your loathing! And to think, I thought you were my friend, Neji Hyuuga!" with that, she stormed off to Kami knows where as tears started streaming down her face.

_Crap, how am I supposed to fix this without making things worse for me? I guess having her loath me is better then me having to ignore her without reason._ But then, suddenly ruining his train of thought, Lee popped out of nowhere.

"What did you do or say to Tenten, Neji!? I just saw he ticked of and she was crying! What is it that you did to make her so upset!? I mean really, Neji, I know you may be cruel and cold, but to make a woman cry? That is just simply unyouthful!!" Lee was about to punch him, but held his fist back, knowing Neji would've caught it anyway.

"Lee, I didn't do anything, nor did I say anything. It isn't my fault she doesn't understand sarcasm." Neji had gotten up and started walking away. That is, until a strange, green blur ran infront of him.

"So you did, or said something sarcastic then, hmm?" Lee was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Look, Lee, all I said was that he didn't trust her and that I loathed her, sarcasticly of course, because she wouldn't leave me alone and thought I was hiding something from her. And being her clueless self, she took it the wrong way and stormed off, ok." It kind of sounded better in his head, but atleast Neji got one thing off his back.

"You unyouthful idiot! you know not to be sarcastic towards her! She doesn't understand your sarcasm because you usually so cold and stoic towards others!" Lee then threw a punch at Neji, but this time, it hit. Infact, it hit Neji square in the face, and because Lee punched so hard, it sent Neji flying towards a tree, which caused the tree to almost break completely. Neji knew he was going to feel that in the morning. He got up and rubbed his back, along with the spot on his face where Lee's fist hit. "Now go find Tenten and apologize to her or it will be worse!" Neji wasn't going to stick around to find out what LEe meant by 'it will be worse'. He knew he had to find Tenten and explain sarcasm to her, then apologize of course. But what was he going to do if she asked him if anything was wrong again. He didn't want to lie to her. But it seemed like he'd have to come up with something to say when he found her.


	2. Chapter 2: For Sure

****

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Can they be together, or will the fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

Yay chapter 2 is up! Yea, Kyoma-nii-sama kinda helped me with this one. Like i said, i have issues with typing. So Kyoma-nii-sama tpyed some of it for me. so copyrighting goes to his typing skittles. Even though he would always start laughing when he read the title. One time he even started to sing! Now i have the song Fer Shure stuck in my head and i can't concentrate RAWR!! well anyway, enjoy! and don't forget to review!

Chapter 2: For Sure

Neji activated his byakugan and started searching for Tenten. He found the weapons mistress in her house, crying in her bedroom. He knocked on the door softly. He could hear her crying from through the door. Tenten dried her eyes and opened the door. "Oh, great, it's you. What the hell are you doing here?" Neji noticed anger in her voice even though her face was covered in salt from her tear stains and her eyes were slightly puffing and red. He did't realize how much he upset her.

"Look Tenten, what I said earlier, I was just being sarcastic, I didn't really mean it. I couldn't ever hate you, Lee maybe, but you, no. You're a great teammate, and a good friend too." And that's where it hit her. The reason why Tenten had gotten so upset over what Neji had said was because she liked him. No, Tenten loved Neji. Of course she loved all her friends, but this was a different kind of love. She could never admit to it though, seeing she would be accused as a fangirl since she spends most of her time with him, and it would only prove the stereotype that is that all girls fall for the misterious, silent guys with the good looks. But she looked away. Right now she was still hurting and she couldn't bare to look into his beautifuly hypnotizing, lavander eyes. "So, Ten, do you...forgive me?" Tenten reply with a simple nod.

"Yea, I guess I forgive you, I mean if you really loathed me, you wouldn't of wasted your time to come over and apologized to me, right?" Tenten tried to smile with out him noticing it was fake. She failed. She should've known that she can't hide anything from the Hyuuga clan's prodigy's all seeing eyes.

"Tenten, look," Neji sighed. He didn't want her to be sad. So he had no other coice than to tell her. "the reason, that I've been acting all weird lately is, well..." Neji avoided eye contact with her whil talking. He just couldn't look at her eyes filled with so much hurt and sadness. "this morning I was talking to Hiashi-sama and well..." This was it, it was either tell her now or leave, looking like a fool, which Neji had too much pride to do. "he told me that once I become 18, I am to be married to a woman of the Hyuuga clan that has been chosen for me." Tenten was shocked. Not because Neji had to get married, but because it was so hard for him to tell her, and that he accually did tell HER, of all people. And that's where it hit her, why was he telling HER of all people this? It didn't matter why, it just made her feel even worse. Now she knew for sure she would never be with Neji.

"Wait a second, I thought the Hyuuga clan could only arrange marriages to the members of the main house?" Neji was waiting for her to question it. He gave her a simple glance then rolled his eyes, his beautifully hypnotizing, lavander eyes.

"The head of the Hyuuga clan has betrothed me to a member of the main house because I'm the clan's prodigy." Neji tried his best not to sound conceded while telling her this.

"Okay, I guess that makes since. But still, they can't just marry you off to some girl you don't know and have probably never met before!" Tenten appearently didn't seem to understand the fact that he was only a branch member, and the clan was lead by the main house. They could do whatever they wanted.

"Appearently you don't understand the concept that the mark on my forhead technically means that they own me and they can do what ever they please." The air became a bit tense and Tenten could sense some anger in his voice after hearing what he had just said.

"Wait a second, Neji why are you telling me all of this?" Tenten was very curious now. She still didn't get why Neji was telling her all of this. Was it because he knew she was going to keep bugging him until he spilled? No it was something else. She could tell.

"Maybe I'm telling you this because I trust you more than any of my other friends, or maybe it's because," this was it! It was either now or never! "maybe because I-" And he was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller id. It was Hiashi. "I'm sorry, Tenten, but I have to take this. I'll talk to you later." And with that he jumped off.

"Neji wait-" it was too late. He had already jumped off. Great just great! This was going to eat at her all day and all night, maybe even forever! Or just until she can talk to Neji again. Either way she was really annoyed with this. She walked back into the house and into her bedroom. She callpsed on the bed and screamed into the pillow in annoyment. She really wanted to know what Neji was going to say to her. Then it hit her, what if he was going to say that he loved her? Yea right, like he would love someone like her. She was just his best friend. Nothing else but his best friend. Besides, he's getting married in about 2 months. This just made her heart break. She was love sick the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji! And now he was getting engaged so she would be too late to ever have a chance with him. _Great job! You've waited so long to finaly tell him how you feel, and he's getting married! _Now Tenten was having a mental battle with herself about Neji. If only she had told him how she felt some time earlier. But now she's lost Neji for good. She knew for sure that she, Tenten the weapons mistress, would ne'er be with Neji, the Hyuuga clan's prodigy.


	3. Chapter 3: Tounge Tied

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Can they be together, or will the fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**YAY third chappy!! I had some trouble coming up with a title for this one, but I finally came up with one when I stopped listening to my ipod enough to think. well, then i still couldn't think so i kept listening and the song I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song Is About by Mayday Parade and tahdah! title for chapter 3 found! i kinda had fun with this chappy though. and it's longer than the other two and my wrist/fingers didn't hurt at all while typing it! Prolly cuz i didn't type it all in one day like i've been doing. i blame my boyfriend though for the cookies idea. i was talking to him last night and he said i couldn't be a Nej ifangirl unless Neji was in love with cookies like i am(all hail cookie kami!). well, yes, i know, rambling, but anyway, don't worry he isn't in love with cookies, he's in love with Tenten.**

**Disclaimer: yes for got to put one in thefirst two chappies. well yeah i no own Naruto. If i did, trust me it would be supah screwwed up.(like more screwwed up than some of the fillers!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tounge Tied

Neji answered his phone. "Moshi moshi." He was surprised that Hiashi was calling him. At least, until he heard the voice on the other side.

"Hi, Neji-nii-san!" Yep, it was his annoyance of a younger cousin, Hanabi. He was kind of annoyed at the fact that she called him when he was about to tell Tenten how he felt. Actually, he was very annoyed.

"Hanabi-sama, why are you calling me from Hiashi-sama's phone?" He tried his best not to sound angry, even though he was pissed off at her right now.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and I knew you wouldn't answer if I called from my phone." He didn't want to admit to it, but she was right. But that's only because she calls for idiotic reasons. She's learned to be more annoying now that Naruto hangs around the compound. He appearently rubbed off on her.

"Ok, then. Why'd you call?"

"Well you know how you're supposed to marry some person from the main house?"

"Yes, now what about it?" He was getting very annoyed with her.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you, but I know who it is." Neji was sure there was some catch to this.

"All right, what do you want?" There was a long pause.

"Oh I know, I want you to do everything I say without any questions!" Neji growled. "Aaaaand I might also be able to convince daddy into cancling the wedding." No Neji was interested.

"Wait a second, I have to do everything you tell me to do anyway."

"Yea, but they're some limitations on what I can make you do. So now do we have a deal?"

"You get me out of this and then we'll have a deal. I'll only do as you say for about a week if you tell me her name, and for a year if you get me out of this."

"Make it three weeks!" Neji grunted.

"Okay then, three weeks it is."

"Yay!!" Hanabi squealed in happiness and Neji covered the phone. "Ok, her name is Akiko. Sorry but that's all I can tell'ya. Good luck Neji-nii-san! Oh and can you try to get Tenten to make some of those chocolate cookies she made for my birthday? They were soooo delichious!" Neji growled. Then it hit him, Tenten would drill him strait in the jaw if he asked her to make him cookies after running off so suddenly like that. Better tell her first, then explain the whole Hanabi ordeal, then asked kindly for her to bake some cookies.

"Alright, Hanabi-sama, I'll be sure to ask her to bake you some cookies."

"Wait, don't let her know they're for me! Tell her that they're for the elders so she won't object." Neji sighed. But nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Alright then. I'll tell her that the cookies are for the elders. Anything else?" He was losing patience since he was slowly losing his courage to tell Tenten how he felt. He was literally scared to death to tell her. It was so unbarable to keep it a secret now, though.

"Not at the moment. Now go get my cookies!" Hanabi hung up. Neji growled angrily at the phone the put it away. He walked to Tenten's house. When he had gotten there and knocked on the door though, unfortunantly, her father answered it. Even Neji Hyuuga feared Tenten's father. He was very muscular. He was almost 7 ft. tall. He was faster than Gai-sensei. Not too meantion he made some of the sharpest weaponry in the whole fire country. So, yes, the famous Hyuuga prodigy was afraid of this man.

"May I help you?" Neji quickly found courage to speak. He so wished that her father wouldn't be home so soon.

"Yes, Ten'un sir. I'm here to see Tenten. I have to talk to her about something."

"What do you have to talk about with my daughter that would be so important to interupt her while she was working?" Neji felt so stupid to forget Tenten's work scedual. You see, Tenten's father owns a weapons shop that was connected to their house. Tenten worked there part time to give her father a break and so she could make some extra cash. Ten'un was accually really strict and this was the only way she could make money since she wasn't really good at doing chores. He made a lot of money since he sells such expensive weaponry and was also a part of the ANBU blackopps, but he always thought that to get money, you must earn it. So he pays her for working at the shop with cash, and with still alowing her to live with him even though she can afford her own appartement for her cooking dinner all the time. It's not that he couldn't cook, it was just that he was a very busy man most of the time and didn't have to time to cook.

"Um, oh I'm sorry sir. I forgot that she had to work today. I'll just tell her at training tomorrow morning. I didn't mean to bother you, Ten'un." Neji couldn't believe he was groveling at someone's feet, but he liked living and didn't want to piss Ten'un off. "Besides it wasn't that important, it's just that we were talking earlier and were interupted when I got a phone call from the Hyuuga's head. But since she's busy I'll just tell her later. Sorry to waste your time, Ten'un." Ten'un smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"You know I was just kidding. She's upstairs in her room. Sorry if I scared you with my tone of voice. She was just being a bit tempermental at the moment so she wanted me to scare away any visiters. But I think that it would be wrong to scare away her boyfriend." Boyfriend? Since when did that happen? Neji was very confused now, yet slightly ticked.

"Umm, I'm not her-"

"Tenten! Come down here for a minute!" Neji was cut off by Ten'un calling for Tenten to come downstairs.

"Alright dad! I'll be down in a second!" Neji was a bit angry now.

"As I was sayign sir, I'm not her-"

"Well of course you are!" Once again Neji was cut off. "Why else would you have trouble talking to me and constantly call me sir?"

_I don't know, probably because you're about 7 feet tall and really strong! Appearently somebody has workout issues, and I'm not referring to Gai-sensei and Lee._ Neji was getting irritated with Ten'un now. It seemed this day was getting more stressful by the minute. _Seriously though, Ten'un, you're a giant!_ _I mean really, seeing how short Tenten is, no one would guess you to be her-_ Then his thought were cut off when Tenten got downstairs.

"What is it dad," She glanced over to Neji. "oh it's you." Neji felt offended by how bluntly she said that. Ten'un looked a bit confused at the moment but left them alone to talk. "So what were you trying to say earlier?" This was it, it was now or never! He finally had the chance to tell her how he felt. But strangely, Neji found himself tounge tied and terrified of what to say and how to say it. But he couldn't just stay quiet and look like a fool. He had t otell Tenten exactly how he felt. But for some strange reason, he was completely hating himself right now. Probably because he waited untill he was betrothed to tell her how he felt. But that all didn't matter. Now was the time he was to tell Tenten that he was in love with her.

"Tenten, what I was trying to tell you earlier, is well, I..."

**Haha! yes you must wait till next chappy to see if he says it or not! sorry can't have him tell her he loves her this soon. and btw, yea i fear the fillers. they rot the brain. luckily, they have muches of Neji or i couldn't bare to watch them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anachronism

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**yes sorry people about this one being a smidge late. i had to go to a wedding a couple days ago and then yesterday i went to mississippi with one of my friends and i slept in today. but let's be happy that this chapter is up ok! and i was going to make it longer but Corey kept calling me and lost my train of thought like, 20 times. and as for the title, i love that word! plus i was listening to the song Girl Anachronism by The Dresden Dolls. and this title fit so there we go! and sorry for this chapter being so short. Kome promises that it will be longer!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Anachronism

"Tenten, what I was trying to tell you earlier, is well, I-" Once again, Neji phone rang. He checked it and it said it was Hiasha. If this was Hanabi he would be so pissed off right now. "Hold on." He walked out the house and answered the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Yes, Neji. I want you to come home early today so I can speak with you about your engagement." This time it accually was Hiashi. "More on the terms of I wouldn't mind talking to you right now about it."

"Hiashi-sama-"

"Neji, just come home. Put everything aside for now." He was getting annoyed by all the stupid interuptions and having people not let him finish his sentenses.

"But, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Like I said, put EVERYTHING aside for now and come home." Neji sighed. Inside his head was extremely pissed off.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I'm on my way."

"Ok then, I'll see you when you get here." And then they hung up. Neji walked back inside. He looked Tenten, whom of which was furious at the moment. She just wanted to know what the hell Neji's been trying to tell her.

"That was Hiashi-sama. I have to go. I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you later." Neji went to leave but Tenten wouldn't let him. He was trapped by her deadly glare.

"You're not going anywhere untill you tell me what the fuck you've been trying to say all day! It's so damn annoying to have you constantly run off! Just tell me what the hell you were trying to say and then I'll let you-" But this time, Tenten was the one cut off in midsentence. The diferance was, Neji didn't say anything. Instead, he gave her a passionent kiss on the lips.

"What I've been trying to say was, I love you Tenten. But now I have to go so bye." And then he ran out the door. Tenten was so happy yet so pissed off at the same time. But most of all she was depressed. Her heart was shattering on the spot. She had just heard that the love of her life is in love with her too, but he has to get married to some other woman. She walked up to her room as she felt tears trinkle down her cheeks.

"Why now!? Why does he have to get married now!? It's just not fair!" Tenten was crying her eyes out now. She picked up a picture she had taken with Neji and Lee. She was standing imbetween them. She noticed a small smile on Neji's face. This picture was taken about a year ago. It was the day that Tenten and Lee had became Jounin. Gai-sensei was so proud to see that at last all of his students have become Jounin. She put it back on her end table, face down. Then there was a knocking sound on her door. Tenten tried to hide the sadness in her voice. "Yes?"

"Ten, is everything okay? I heard you slam your door shut as if you were upset. Did something happen?" She knew he was going to find out she was crying so she had to let him in and tell him.

"Come in and I'll tell you." Ten'un walked in. He took one glance at his daughter's tear covered face and felt depressed just by looking at her. He sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ten, sweatheart, what's troubling you?" She looked up at her dad. She sighed.

"Well you see it's Neji." Crap. He wasn't good with the whole boy talk thing. That's why he was glad that Tenten grew up as a tomboy. He dreadded that this day would come. But then again Tenten _is _18 now.

"What about him?" She balled up her fist.

"The damned mother fucking bastard!" He heard her even though she had just whispered it, but she whispered it loudly and angrily.

"Ok, what did he do that earns him that title?" Tenten gritted her teeth. She stood up and started pacing.

"The self obsorbed ass messes with my head. He acts so calm but shows that something was obviously bothering him! So then, me being curious and caring, not to meantion insanely idiotic for doing so, I bugged him about it! So he says some things that upset me and hurt my feelings then I ran home. He shows up and explains that he's getting married! **MARRIED!** Then he tried telling me something super important but doesn't say anything and ditches me. Then he comes back and finally tells me. He tells me he **LOVES** me! Yes great and he kisses me so passionantly then leaves! **LEAVES! **He kisses me, tells me he loves me even though he has to get married, then just leaves me here to contemplate on whatever! Now I'm so confused on what to do!" After her little rant, Tenten gasped for air. "What should I do?" Ten'un looked at her. She sat down next to him. "Dad, I'm just so confused." Ten'un patted her on the back.

"It'll be alright Tenten, you'll see-" and she cut him off.

"Alright!? He's getting married, dad! That doesn't make everything alright!" He sighed.

"Can't they just call off the wedding if he's gotten a girlfriend?" She glared at him.

"Dad, they'd only except his girlfriend him she was another Hyuuga or some very rich and powerful person! But to except _me_!? I don't even belong to a clan! I have no last name! I would never belong! Me in the Hyuuga compound, maybe even becoming apart of the clan, ha! That's just the makes me the wrong thing in the wrong place at the wrong time! Me plus Hyuuga clan equals anachronism!" Tenten did make a good point. _Her_ be excepted by the Hyuuga clan? Imposible.

"Ten-" He was cut off.

"Just let me be dad." He voice was soft again. Ten'un left the room, closing the door behind him. The nher voice cracked. She began crying. She calapsed onto her bed a stared up at the ceiling. "Why, Kami?" She sighed heavily and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**ok, we go to Neji in the next chappy so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reality

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**wow, i'm updating in less than 24 hours! wowzers! and this is my longest chappy yet! i was loving it. i just could stop typing. this one is like twice as long as the last one. coolios! well i hope you likies this one! hope this makes up for my late update for last chapter! enjoy!**

**disclaimah!: me no owny Naruto! but i so wish i owned Neji, and Toshiro, and Sesshoumaru, and Yuki, and Al and well yes a lot of anime peeps. but they're so hotttt!!**

Chapter 5: Reality

Neji had just arived at the gates to the Hyuuga compound when, out of nowhere, Lee jumped infront of him. "Did you apologize?! Well?!" Neji was getting pissed at him.

"Yes I did, now Lee let me in my house." He was very irratated with his teammate at the moment. Hiashi had to talk to him about saomething very important and he didn't want to get into trouble because of Lee. But he still wouldn't move out of Neji's way. "Why aren't you leaving?" Just then Lee took out his cell phone.

"I'm calling to make sure." Neji was furious right now.

"Lee, can't you just trust my word? Besides I really need to talk with Hiashi-sama right now, he said it was urgent. So move out of my way." Neji was extremely pissed at Lee. He had gotten so annoyed, he picked up Lee and threw him into the bushes. Neji then walked into the Hyuuga Compound. He made his way to Hiashi's ofice and knocked on the door.

"come in." Neji walked in and bowed respectively. He then say down on the pillow across from Hiashi.

"You wanted to speak with me, Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi looked up from his paperwork and put his brush down.

"Yes, Neji, it is about Akiko, and if you didn't already know, that is her name. Your fiance's name is Akiko. There has been a slight problem. You see, Akiko has fallen ill with and it is life threatening. What I'm trying to say is, until she is, if she is, cured from the illness, the wedding will be called off." Did Neji hear that correctly? Did he just say, called off? If this was Hanabi's doing, which he wished it wasn't, he'd so owe her. But for some strange reason, Neji couldn't feel happy. I mean, this girl could die. If Neji were to seem happy about her life being in danger, he'd be a monster. He tried to get that out of his mind. Why should he care, he doesn't even know the woman. And this also means there's a chance for him to be with Tenten. Yes, he should keep that in mind. He made a sadden expression on his face.

"I, am sorry to here that she's fallen ill." Hiashi smiled warmly.

"She'll be glad to hear that you care. You may not know or, remember it, but you and Akiko know each other. The two of you were accually quite close friends before the death of your father. That is accually why she was chosen to be your bride. Hizashi and Hoshi, her father, were good friends and they were the two that wanted ya'll to grow up with each other, in hopes of ya'll getting married." Wait his father? Neji started to think deeply about this. Then he finally remembered. He'd visit Akiko all the time before his father's death. He would sometimes over here her parents and his talking about them falling in love one day and marrying. He suddenly stopped seeing her after the Hinata insident. Her family moved for her safety since she was part of the main house from her mother's side and she never had a curse mark given to her. Now he was more worried about her. He still loved Tenten, but Akiko was one of his childhood friends. He didn't want her to die, but he didn't want to marry her and never have his chance with Tenten.

"I remember it now. Tell Akiko that Neji wishes the best for her." Hiashi smile grew. He nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Neji. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a fighter. You may leave now." Neji stood up and bowed. He walked out of the ofice and down the hall to his room. When he got in he layed down on his bed. He picked up his phone and called Tenten.

"Moshi moshi?" Tenten sounded tired. He must've woken her or something.

"Yes, Tenten, it's Neji." Tenten shot up. She was surprised that he had callen her. She had have the mind to scream her head off at him but desided to let him go because he was a good kisser.

"Yea, what is it, Buttmunch." did Tenten just call Neji a buttmunch? He was confused but shook it off.

"Yes, I called to tell you something important. The marriage is being put on hold and may even be called off but only because-" She cut him off.

"Really! So what does this mean?" She sure sounded happy and eager. She tried her best not to but she couldn't help it.

"Yes but please listen. This is only because Akiko, the woman I am supposed to marry, she's fallen ill. She may even die." Tenten calmed down.

"Wow, that's suckish." Suckish, really? Is that even a word? "So in a way it's good news and bad news. Good news because we may have a chance to be together and bad news because a life's at stake. Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope she gets better. Oh I know, maybe she'll be sick pass the wedding date, and because it would be too late, they'll call it off!"

"No, that wouldn't stop them. They would only postpone it. And suckish? Couldn't you have thing of another, accual word?"

"What's wrong with suckish? It's a word!"

"No it's not, Tenten. Well, atleast not a real word."

"Why must you critisize my words? I mean come on, Neji, you're such a fun sucker!" After realizing wat she said, Tenten covered her mouth. It all the sudden became quiet. "Ummm that didn't come out right." She covered her mouth again. _Wonderful! Perverted thoughts while on the phone with Neji, that's just great!_

"Um, Tenten, are you ok?" Neji started to think about what she had just said. It hit him. Tenten called him a _fun sucker_. He now started to thing pervertedly about her.

"Yea what I meant to say was you're such a bastard how you ruin everything! Joy kill!" Neji didn't realize how she felt about her weird, nonreal, words. "I mean really, teling me my words are fake is like say there's no Santa to a little kid! Jerk!"

"Calm down, Ten-chan. It's not that bad."

"Yea, but still. Wait, did you just call me Ten-_chan_? Does that mean I call you, Neji-_kun_ now?"

"I guess, if you want."

"Ok, so what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just told me 'bout Akiko, what now? Anything else?"

"You want to go out for ramen tonight with me?" Was Neji asking her out? Tenten couldn't believe her ears! But he did already kiss her so it wasn't that strange.

"I guess." Tenten looked at her clock. It read 5:37 pm. "How about you come pick me up at around, um, let's say about 7ish?"

"Alright, it's a date then." After that they hung up.

"Wow, a date with Neji Hyuuga. Wait I have a date with Neji Hyuuga!" Tenten was so excited now. She squeeled super loud. Loud enough for her father to hear her and come up stairs to ask what was wrong.

"Ten, sweetheart? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Daddy! That was a happy squeel!"

"Ok, as long as you're ok." Ten'un walked back down stairs. Tenten then ran towards he closet. She flung the door open and started searching. What was she to wear? What outfit would be good enough for a date with **the** Neji Hyuuga! The hottest guy in the whole leaf village second to Sasuke! She was probably the happiest girl in the world right now.

About an hour later, Tenten finally decided on an outfit. She had chosen a sleeveless black shirts, with cherry blosom peddle disigns on the front and back on the left side. She had chosen black jeans since she didn't need to dress up too much. After all, they were only going out for some ramen. She did put on some black eye liner and some silver eye shadow. She decided to let her hair flow free. It went down her back to her waist. She checked herself in the mirror.

It finally became 7 o'clock. There was a knock on the front door. Tenten ran down the stairs. "So how do I look?" Ten'un was confused.

"Good, I guess, why? You got a date or something?" Ten'un was only joking about the date.

"Yep! With Neji!" She smiled. "Later, Daddy! See you when I get home!" She then ran to the door and opened it. Neji was surprised to see her with make up. He didn't even think she owned any.

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Neji was smiling at her. He was **SMILING**! Tenten nodded. She observed whather was wearing. Neji was wearing dark gray, but not dark enough to be black jeans. He had on a plain brown t-shirt on with a white long sleeved undershirt on. His hair was put into a normal ponytail that started at his shoulders and his bangs were slightly in his face as usual. Even though he was dressed casually, he was still pretty hot. Tenten started thinking about Neji if her had shown up in a wife beater, or even shirtless! She shook the thoughts out of her head once they arrived to their destination. They both sat down and ordered their ramen. Everything was going well until someone showed up.

"Oh my Kami! Tenten are you and Neji on a date!?" There it was. They were caught. No doubt word would get out now. _Her_ of all people caught them.

"We're not on a date, Ino. Why would you think that?" It hurt to hear Neji say that so bluntly, but it was for the best. word of them dating could NOT get out.

"Well it's just-"

"We're teammates, Ino, and friends. We're going to hang out every now and then." She was kind of angry that she was proven wrong. But then her frown turned into a smirk.

"So that mean's your single right, Neji?" Tenten was trying to hide her anger. Was Ino really thinking of dating Neji?! Oh how Tenten wanted to punch her square in the face. "So do you think you and I could-"

"No." He answered before she could really ask.

"What, why?" Ino felt offended.

"Never would I date someone like you. First of all, you verbally torment others, such as Choji, your own teammate. And sure I verbally abuse Lee, but I don't try to lower his self asteem. I verbally abuse him to make him angry, strengthening him in the prosess. Second, I don't have a thing for slutty women who wear way too much make up. Third, I bearly know you in a way. We aren't even friends, how could we ever be anymore than friends. And forth, Kami knows what kind of deseases you're carrying at the moment." Ino was so pissed off right now. She stomped off in a huff. "I think I've made my point."

"Wow, I knew you could be cold, but that sent chills over here." Neji smirked.

"I was just telling the truth." Tenten started to laugh now. It was interesting to hear how he felt about Ino.

"Neji, I doubt she really has any deseases."

"Well, you never know." She laughed again. Tenten never knew Neji could accually be humerous. "Well now that we're done eating, you mind me taking you out for a moonlight walk throught the park?" Tenten felt a blush appear.

"Sure." She smiled at him. Neji smiled back. The walked through the park watching the stars and the moon. Neji slid his hand next to hers and laced his fingers with hers. Tenten's face became red. His became slightly pink. They both looked away, trying to hide their faces. He then stopped walking. She stopped after. She looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What if she gets better? Then all of this would go away, and I'd lose you forever. I don't want that to happen." Neji looked away. She looked up at him.

"I don't know what's going to happen. But let's not ruin what we have now. If we think about it, we won't go anywhere. Besides, we won't go too far since we'll only be together for a couple months if she does get better. Let's charish what we have now, okay?" She smiled up at him reasuringly. Neji smiled back. He then grabbed her chin gentally and lifted her head up. Neji then kissed her lovingly. Just as passionantly as before, only this time, Tenten kissed back. This was now the happiest day of both their lives. The were both thinking the same thing, is this real? They broke the kiss. Neji looked at his watch. It read 9:52. Was their walk that long?

"Wow, it's been almost 3 hours! I think we better get home before your fther plans my funeral."

"Wow, Neji. Are you really that afraid of my father?"

"I'm terrified of him!" Tenten laughed a bit. Neji rushed her home. When they got to the door, his watch read 10:06. Neji hugged her.

"I had a great time, Neji-kun." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." Tenten then walk into her house. Neji smile and made his way back to the Hyuuga compound. Tenten walked into the living room to see her father sleeping on the couch with the tv on. She turned it off and made her way up the stairs and to her room. She hopped onto her bed. "Kami, can it get any better than this?" Tenten then dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**Gomenasai!! Kome-chan is so very sorry for making you wait! She is shameful! I was just so hard to think lately. Kome's been very busy doing other things like talking on myspace, and talking to her beloved, and acting spaztic 'cause her bestest friend is gonna have a baby soon! and don't worry, Akiko-chan!(yes i named Neji's fiancee after my bestest friend!)Kome-chan will finish the Neji amv for you soon enough! and thankies to all of ya'll for being so pacient! Sorry if Neji seems a bit jerkish in this chappy! and yay! this chappy is even longer than the other! Kome is so proud! Well enjoy! Please review!**

**disclaimer: lil Kome owns nothing! Naruto belongs to the wonderous Masashi Kishimoto who is also horrible for not putting in Tenten enough! shame shame on him!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Regret

Neji walked inside the Hyuuga gates calmly. When he got inside he saw Hinata trying to sneak into the house. "Hinata-sama?" She jumped. She turned around and sighed in relief that it was only Neji. Her and Neji have become closer lately. Though nobody knew it, Hinata was one of the few people Neji would trust his life with. The other three were Tenten, Naruto, and Lee. "May I ask why you are sneaking into the compound at-" Neji looked at his watched. "10:37?" Hinata was quiet. Neji smirked. "You were out with Naruto, weren't you?"

"N-no, it's not th-that! I-I-I was out... training! Yes, I was out late training." He could tell she was lying. It was written all over her face, which was as red as a tomato.

"Training?" She nodded. "With Naruto, maybe?" Her face became darker.

"N-no! Neji-nii-san, that's not it! I promise you I wasn't with Naruto!" He was accually getting curious now. Why was she so spaztic if she wasn't with Naruto?

"Then where were you?" She gulped and sighed.

"Ok, I was on a date with Kiba." Kiba?

"Well then, what about Naruto?" Neji was really interested now.

"Well I tried telling him how I felt but then he ran off saying that he was going to try asking out Sakura again." No he didn't! But then again she's had crush on Naruto forever. She shouldn't of taken so long to tell him.

"But Kiba?" Neji was confused by this.

"Well, I kind of liked Kiba and Shino's told me that Kiba liked me back so I thought I'd give it a try. He asked me out today at training."

"And the sneaking in part?"

"Neji, you and I both know how father would react if he knew about Kiba. Me dating Kiba would be worse than you dating Tenten, and you're engaged." Neji just thought up of a little plan. If word got out about Kiba then Hiashi would be steaming mad. He wouldn't care about if Neji was seeing Tenten or not. But that would harm Hinata and Neji couldn't do that. "So promise you won't tell him."

"You have my word." She smiled at him. "And why'd Tenten come to mind?"

"Well, I just thought, well since you two hang out all the time, maybe ya'll liked each other?" Was it really that obvious? Surprisingly, his cheeks became the lightest tint of pink, and if it wasn't so dark, Hinata would've seen it. He scoffed and rolled his beautifully hypnotizing, lavander eyes. Neji tried to hide the fact that she was right, they did like each other. Too bad she saw through to him. "You do like Tenten, don't you ,Neji-nii-san?" He blushed a bit darker. This time her eyes caught it and she smile. Hinata giggled a bit. "So what are _you_ doing coming home this late?" Neji looked away.

"It's none of your business." He was trying desperately to hide his blush but he was failing. Neji then walked away and into his room. Hinata sighed and made her way to her room.

The next day at training, Neji accually showed up late. Everyone was completely confused. The words Neji and late could never be put together in a sentence unless you were saying Neji is never late. But he was. Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan's prodigy, was late for training. "I can not believe my eyes! Neji, how could you be late?" He turned his attention to his green jumpsuit wearing companion.

"Simple, Lee, I had to speak with Hiashi-sama about something of the upmost importance this morning and a meeting ran a little later than we thought." Lee calmed down. "And I may have to leave earlier than usual today. We're having company at the Hyuuga compound." Tenten was curious as to what Hiashi had to talk with him about and who was showing up.

"That's alraight, Neji. Besides it's youthful of you to be so loyal to your clan! Alright, Lee, let's start our laps now that Neji has arrived!" And just like that, Gai and Lee zoomed past Neji and Tenten to begin their laps.

"Hey, Neji, mind me asking who's coming over?" Neji looked in Tenten's direction.

"Akiko's father, Hoshi. He's coming to discuss the wedding and what we're going to do if there's no hope for her and so on." Tenten nodded to him, saying she understood. "Ok, now we have a lot of training to do to make up for yesterday." Yep he was back to his old self. For one day Neji wasn't, well Neji and now he's back to normal. Tenten just sighed and they began their usual training.

Bang! Tenten was slammed into a tree for the sixth time today. "Neji, how about a break, huh?" Neji sighed and nodded. He wouldn't admit but he was accually getting a little tired himself. Tenten tried to get up but couldn't. "Shit..." Neji turned over to her.

"Are you ok?" Tenten looked at him.

"Yea, it's just, not to make you feel guilty, but I think hitting me against so amny trees as done some damage to my spine." She tried to hide her anger. Neji walked over to her.

"Ok, take off your shirt." Tenten blushed and got even angrier.

"W-what!?"

"I meant so I could take a look at your back. Turn around and take your shirt off." She growled under her breath. Tenten turned her back to him and took off her shirt. Neji's eyes widened once he saw how big the bruise on her back was. It covered just about all of her back.

"Well, how is it?" Tenten was kind of worried since he was being silent. Neji then took out some medicine and rubbed it on her back. Tenten shivvered from the coldness.

"I'm sorry, Tenten." Neji sighed. She turned her head enough to see him.

"Why are you apologizing? It's just a bruise, it'll go away."

"I'm apologizing because I always hurt you. I'm always so hard on you and I'm sorry for that." Tenten smiled.

"Don't worry, Neji. If I really had such a big problem with it, I would've stopped training with you years ago." She turned around and hugged him. Neji's face became a dark pink.

"Um, Ten, you know you still don't have your shirt on." She jumped and turned around, her face redder than ever. She flinched in pain. Neji sighed. "You should move around so much with a bruise that big on you back." Tenten sighed and sat back down.

"Are you down taking care of it now?"

"Yes, you can put your shirt back on now." She did so.

"So should we get back to training?"

"No." Neji said this with a very serious tone in his voice.

"But why-"

"Your back is in too bad of a condition to keep training." She growled at him for cutting her off but sighed in exceptence. "Now why don't we go and get some lunch?" She smiled.

"Ok, let me just get up." Tenten tried standing but fell. Luckily Neji was behind her and caught her before she landed on the hard ground. He sighed.

"Do I need to carry you?"

"No, I'll fine, just help me up please." He did and she started walking as he followed. He looked at her and could tell that having to stand up strait and walk was very painful for her. Neji walked over to her and stopped her. "What is it?" He got infront of her and bent over a bit.

"Get on my back, I'm carrying you." She sighed. Tenten knew not to protest. She hopped onto his back and Neji carried her all the way to a near by tea shop. She hopped down and took a seat.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're my friend and my teammate so why wouldn't I?" Tenten shrugged.

"So what you're saying is you'd do the same thing for Lee or Naruto?"

"Naruto, depends on how hurt he is, as for Lee, he probably wouldn't let me touch him. He'd say he could help himself and use i as a form of training and yada yada." Tenten giggled a bit.

"So I guess I should feel special then, huh?" Neji shrugged. The waitress then showed up.

"So what can I get for the nice couple?"

"Uh.. accually, we're not a couple, we're just friends." Though Neji said this bluntly, Tenten had a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"Sorry, ya'll just look so cute together I thought you may be going out. Anyway, are you ready to order?"

"Yea, I'll have some roasted tea and sushi."

"And you, sir?" She turned to Neji.

"I'll just have some green tea." She wrote it all down and walked away.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Neji nodded.

"I'm not really that all hungry."

"Then why'd you want to go out for lunch?" Neji shrugged. Just then Hinata and Kiba walked in. They walked past Tenten and Neji.

"Surprise seeing you two here." Neji said with a smirk. Hinata looked away blushing.

"Same with you two." Neji's smirk went away. He glared at the Inuzuka.

"Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Kiba turned his attention to Tenten.

"Oh, Akamaru's back at the house. Yesterday he hurt one of his paws and Hana want's him to stay home 'till it heals up. Hinata even came over last night to help take care of him." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No really, Kiba, where is he because I already talked to Hinata-sama about last night. She told me she was on a date with you." Tenten gasped. Hinata's face flared up and Kiba blush slightly.

"No way!" Tenten was very surprised.

"Yes way, Tenten, yes way." She glard at Neji for mocking her. He looked away and whistled. Kiba growled.

"Um, Neji-nii-san, you still haven't told me where you were last night?" He turned to Hinata. He glared at her but stayed silent.

"Awww, what's the matter Mr. so called 'prodigy'? Cat got your tounge?" Neji turned his viciouse glare over to Kiba.

"Why don't I just tell Hiashi-sama about this, fleebag, at todays meeting?" Kiba growled.

"What did you just call me?!" He was pissed. Nobody calls Kiba a fleebag and gets away with it, not even though Hyuuga prodigy. Kiba swung a punch at Neji, but he caught it and slammed Kiba through the table, causing it to break in half. this caught the attention of the entire tea shop.

"Neji, what the hell?!" He looked at Tenten. Kiba took this as an opertunity since Neji was distracted. He rammed into the Hyuuga's gut, sending him flying. Another table stopped Neji.

"Kiba!" He looked over at Hinata. Then Neji came running towards him and slammed his palm strait into the Inuzuka's chest. Kiba flew back, hitting Tenten in the prosess. He stood up but immeadiatly hit his knees and caughed up blood. Tenten tried standing up, but fail and hit the ground. Her back started to bleed. Neji rushed to her side as did Hinata to Kiba's. Hinata helped Kiba up and brought him out of the tea shop. Neji tried to help Tenten up but she pushed him away.

"Tenten, let me help you! Your back is bleeding!" She sighed and gritted her teeth in pain. she tried once more to push herself up but the felt as if she was lifted off of te ground. And she was. Neji had picked her up and was now carrying her bridle style out of the tea shop after apologizing to everyone and paying for the damages.

"Neji-kun! Put me down! And where are you taking me?!" She was pounding her fist against his chest childishly.

"To the hospital, you idiot! We need to get your back taken care of! And please stop hitting me, it's annoying." She stopped hitting him and looked up into his beautifully hypnotizing, lavander eyes. They were filled with guilt, caring, and worry. She somehow got lost in his eyes. Before she knew it, the had arrived at the hospitle and she was being taken from her beloved's arms and put onto a gurdy on her stomach. She smiled at him as the rolled her away. Neji sighed. He was happy that he arrived before she lost too much blood. He sat down. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Lee.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Neji! We are you?! Are you with Tenten?! Is she okay?! What happened?! Why are you not at the training spot?! Is everything alright?! Neji!" And just like that, the handsome devil ruined a peaceful moment.

"I'm at the hospital and Ten-" but Lee cut him off.

"NANI?! The hospital?! Why?! What happened?! What did you do?!"

"Lee, just let me talk, please!" Lee covered his mouth to stay quiet.

"Tenten hurt her back while we were training and yes, I know I push her too hard, leave me alone. I took care of her and then we went for a lunch to take a break. Kiba showed up and kinda of pissed me off and we got into a fight. Tenten ended up getting her and now she's in the hospital. But don't worry Lee, everything will be o-" Click. Lee had hung up on Neji. He was tempted to throw his phone at the wall so that it would break. He sighed and tried to calm down. He thought it would be best to cal up Ten'un, though he was completely terrified to. Either way he was her father and deserved to know. Neji called Ten'un.

"Moshi moshi, this is Ten'un."

"Yes, Ten'un, sir, this is Neji. I called to tell you that Tenten is in the hospital, don't get mad, she'll be okay. Her back just got beat up pretty badly while we were training and then she hurt it and it began bleeding."

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Alright then. I'll be there after I'm done with work. If she's able to leave before then, bring her home for me. And please stay there. I don't want her to be there without anyone with her."

"I will, sir."

"Good, you're a great guy, Neji, and I'm proud that my daughter has a boyfriend like you to look out for her." Click. Neji sighed. Hopefully Ten'un doesn't find out that it was his fault to start with. That's where it hit him. What if Hiashi needed him? He had just made a promise to stay with Tenten in the hospital but he had also promised Hiashi that he would come home immeadiatly if he was needed. Neji hung his head down. What was he to do. Then, out of nowhere, a green blur rushed into the building. Make that, two green blurs. It was Gai and Lee. They both ran strait at Neji.

"Neji! Where is Tenten! Will she be alright?!" Neji glared at Lee.

"Lee, keep your voice down, this is a hospital. And Tenten will be just fine, the just need to put her on an IV and bandage up her back. After that they'll take some x-rays and she'll be able to leave." Lee sighed.

"Well okay, as long as it is not too serious." Lee sat down next to Neji. Neji sighed.

_I really hope you'll be okay, Tenten, truly I do. I don't know what would happen if anything were to happen to you. Please be alright. _Right now Neji was only feeling one thing, and that was regret.


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**Okay i have loads excuses! ok, I was on my period last week, Aki-chan had her baby so yays! its a girl and her name is Isabella-Leigh. ok yea and i went with my mom and sis to pick up my bro who was at like shreveport or something and we live in Kenner on Friday. i was busy watching my usual Saturday night shows and i still cant believe they didnt show Temari in the 2nd movie! poop on dem! well yea and i had to clean my room today and let me tell u, it took like 3 hours and i'm not even half done! well be happy i've finally updated. sorry this isnt such a long chappy but i can prolly make up for it later! i'll just find some way to. well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer...yea me no owns Naruto...cries**

* * *

Chapter 7: Complications

Tsunade walked out of Tenten's room. Lee and Gai jumped right out of their seats and ran over to her.

"Tsunade-sama! Is our precious youthful flower alright?"

"Yes, Yes! Is Tenten going to be alright, Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade smiled to see that they cared so much for Tenten. She nodded

"Tenten will be fine. She'll be able to go home tonight."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

"YES THANK YOU OH SO MUCH, TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Lee and Gai were in tears as the bowed to the fith Hokage.

"Don't thank me, it was all thanks to Neji." She looked over to him smiling. "If he hadn't brought her here right away, well then she may have bled to death." This time, Gai, Lee, and Neji's eyes widened. Neji didn't know it was that serious. Gai and Lee looked over to Neji. They then embraced him with the tightest, youthful hugs they've ever given. The poor Hyuuga could bearly breathe. "Umm, you may want to let go of him before you break his back." They let go.

"Well, Lee, it seems you owe Neji an apology." Gai looked over to his most youthful student. Lee nodded.

"Neji, I am sorry that I accused you of harming our poor Tenten. Would you please forgive me?" Nei sighed.

"No need to apologize, Lee. After all, it is kind of my fault. Besides, this doesn't make me a hero. She's my teammate and one of my best friends, I would've done this anyway." Lee's eyes began to water. "What?" Lee then hugged Neji really tightly.

"That's one of the most youthful things I've ever heard you say!!" Neji accually smiled. He usually hated being hugged by Lee. But now he was accually happy just because Lee forgave him for putting Tenten in the hospital.

"Lee, can you let go of me?" He nodded and released Neji. "So, Tsunade-sama, may wee visit her, or is she asleep?"

"No she's awake and yes you may just keep your voices down, that means you, Gai, Lee." She shot a glare at them. They nodded. All three of them walked into Tenten's room. She smiled seeing them visit her, mainly Neji.

"So, Ten, are you feeling okay?" She nodded. Neji smiled warmly at her. Lee and Gai resisted to hug the life out of her. "Oh, and Tenten, your father couldn't make it because of work. Sorry."

"Don''t be, he has to work anyway. I'll just see him when I get home. By the way, when do I get to go home?"

"Tonight." She sighed.

"So I'm stuck here all afternoon?"

"Accually no." She looked at her former sensei in confusion. "It's already 5:24 pm. You should be out by 7." Her eyes widened.

"I was out cold for that long!"

"Calm down, Tenten. You lost a lot of blood on the way here. In fact, you're lucky to be alive right now." She sighed and looked over to Neji. She noticed his shirt was still covered in her blood. So that means he stayed in the hostpital waiting to see if she was okay without going home and changing first. She smiled warmly to him. Tenten knew for sure she was loved. Then all of the suddne, Neji's phone rang. He looked at it. It was Hiashi. He turned around to everyone. "I have to go, it's Hiashi-sama. I'll try to be here in time to bring you home though, Tenten." He walked out of the room and answered his phone. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Get to the compound, Neji. Akiko and her family are here. You need to greet them with me. After all, you are her fiancee." _What!? Akiko is visiting? But she's supposed to be sick? Don't tell me she got better so quickly._

"I'll be there right away, Hiashi-sama." Click. Neji walked out of the hospital and to the Hyuuga compound. When he got there he saw Akiko and her family waiting at the gates for him along with Hiashi. He walked over to them and bowed. "Nice to see you all again, Hoshi, Kazuya, Hinode-sama, Akiko-sama-"

"Neji, call me Aki-chan! Remember you would always call me Aki-chan when we were little? You didn't forget now did you?" Akiko had cut him off. Her voice may have been soft but when she scolded him, he was in fear. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She looked just as she used you, yet she apeared completely different. Sure she was way taller and her white hair had become longer and she did have some curves. After all, she was 18. She was filled out in all the right places and her eyes seemed different. This was probably because her byakugan had become stronger.

"And, Neji, you don't have to call me Hinode-sama. I may be a member of the main house, but I don't wish to be treated any differently than those of the branch." He nodded. Of course Akiko's mother would say something like that. She was married to a branch member. Neji looked over at Hoshi. He just bowed respectively back towards Neji. They were both members of the branch. Hoshi walked over to Neji and smiled warmly.

"It's been ages, hasn't it, Neji?" Neji nodded. "I'm happy to finally see you again." With that, Hoshi hugged Neji. Neji hugged him back of course. He cared a lot about Hoshi and vice versa. Just then Kazuya ran over to Neji. Kazuya was Akiko's older brother. He was given the curse mark though. You see, Kazuya had become a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan because he is a a huge pervert. He may even be a bigger one than Jiraiya. He was given the curse mark by his own mother to keep in line. But this was 11 year ago, when he was 10.

"Yes, Kazuya?"

"Don't tell me you didn't miss me!"

"Accually, I didn't." His eyes watered. Kazuya was very childish. And he was also very emotional for a 21 year old. It was odd that he has had many girlfriends. But in some ways, he kind of reminded Neji of Gai and Lee.

"You didn't have to say it so bluntly!" Akiko punched Kazuya in the face. "Oww!! What was that for, Imouto-chan?!"** (AN: Imouto means younger sister, now let's continue) **Kazuya rubbed where the hit landed. His eyes were watery.

"Oh my fucking God, Kazuya! When will you learn to grow the fuck up?!" Akiko had her byakugan activated. She was pissed. But who could blame her. She had to deal with having Kazuya as a brother. After she yelled at him, it became silent. She then began coughing, and hard.

"Let's get her inside, and quick." They followed Hiashi into the mansion. Akiko was brought into one of the main house guest rooms, which was HUGE! Hoshi layed her down on the bed. He turned to Hiashi.

"Would you please get someone to bring her a glass of water and then maybe some herble tea?" He nodded and told one of the maids to do so. She handed it to Hoshi and he handed it to Akiko. "Here you are, sweetheart. How about you rest for now."

"But, Tou-san, I want to go exploring the village." He looked at her.

"Akiko, it is starting to get dark out. It's already 6:45. How about, if you're feeling any better, we'll go exploring tomorrow?" She sighed and pouted. Akiko may have been 18 but she was still childish just like her brother. Maybe not as much, but she was still childish nontheless.

"Fine."

"No goodnight, Akiko." Hoshi gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out the room. Everyone else said goodnight and left. Neji was left.

"Well, I guess goodnight and I'll see you in the morning, Akiko-sa-, I mean Aki-chan." Neji smiled towards her a walked out. It then hit him. 6:45. Tenten would be getting out at 7 and it usually took 20 minutes to walk from the Hyuuga compound. Neji walked out of the gates and took off running, heading to the hospital. Once he got the he looked at his watch. It read 6:59. _Amazing how I managed to get here with a minute to spair._ He walked in and went to Tenten's room. It took 2 minutes unfortunately and she had her arms crossed as she pouted in her bed.

"You're a minute late!"

"Tenten I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!"

"Tenten."

"Neji!"

"Don't 'Neji' me." It all the sudden became silent. Tenten then bursted out laughing. **(AN: hey, me again, for those that don't know, neji is japanese for screw)** Neji just glared at her. "Okay, I won't bring you home then." She shut up.

"No, don't leave me here! It's creeping and cold and stuff! And Tsunade-sama won't let me swear!" He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Please don't leave me here?" She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes pleading to him. Neji couldn't say no to her.

"Ok, I'll take you home."

"Yay!! Now come over here so I can hug you!" He walked over to her and hugged her. He then picked her up and brought her out the room. He signed her out a left. "So where are we going?"

"Back to my place." She gasped sacasticaly.

"Neji, you naughty boy! And I thought you didn't want me to screw you?" He gave her a looked.

"I was just joking. I'm bringing you back home."

"Are you only bringing me home 'cause my dad would kill you if you didn't?"

"That and Akiko and her family are at the Hyuuga compound."

"Oh. Wait I thought she was sick?"

"She is but she wanted to come so they brought her and her medicine with them."

"hmm. I guess that means we gotta stay o nthe down down low?"

"It appears so. I mean, if I got caught with you right now, it'd be my head." They arrived at her house. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"You can put me down now." He did so. "Okay, well see ya tomorrow!" She gave him a quick kiss in the lips and went inside. Neji smiled and made his way back to the Hyuuga compound. But, what he didn't know, he was being followed. Someone was spying on him since he snuck out of the house. Neji walked got home and walked inside to see a shadowy figure.

"Did you have fun with Tenten?" Crap, he was caught. And to think his life was complicated enough.

**haha! a cliffy! well hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Purposes

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**okay, not as long as the last one but i had this idea i had to get out my head. sorry for making Neji a total asshole in here. and yea i made Kiba a bitch too, so oh well. Sasuke will show up in the next chappy maybe, and there will be more conflicts so don't worry the drama ain't over yet. poor Tenten though, but if you feel sorry in this chappy, just you wait! and i'm sorry to all those people that like Akiko but this is a NejiTen story! and sorry Aki-chan but you pissed me off so i had to hurry up and do this, even though i may regret it later on. anyway, enough of my crazy rambling. btw i may also update quicker than before, mainly to prove that i'm not a Shika-Clone like somebody... but anyway, on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer:yea i don't own Narnar, nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu but i know if i did, there would be a lot more parts where Neji is shown shirtless :runs off to go watch episode 135 again:**

* * *

Chapter 8: Purposes

The figure walked out of the shadows. It was Akiko. Neji's eyes widened. She looked saddened. "Akiko..."

"Don't say it. I know. You seemed...happy. By the way, you shirt...it's still covered in her blood." She looked away, her eyes starting to water.

"Akiko." He walked over to her. Neji was about to hug her when she turned away from him.

"Don't even." He looked at her confused. A tear fell from her face and onto the wooden floor. "You love her, right? Fine, I'll call it off, just so you can be happy with her." More tears fell. Neji was feeling guilty right now. He didn't think she really had feelings for him, that it was just because of a decision that their parents had made years ago. He embraced her from behind, not thinking just acting on instinct.

"Don't cry, Akiko. I do love you and I'd never even dream of hurting you it's just..."

"She came first, right? I understand, Neji. She was there first. You've spent more time with her and you love her more. You care for her very deeply. I should've guessed there was someone new in your life by now-"

"Shut up! Akiko, I care for you just as much as I do for Tenten! Back then, after my father died the only one I wanted to see was you! I didn't even know Tenten back then! Akiko, you were the one I loved, not her!" She turned around and faced him, shocked. She was still crying.

"Neji-kun."

"I'm sorry, Akiko. I'm sorry I replaced the hole in my heart. My whole life after his death I was so cold and cruel to others. I had a huge hole in my heart where he was, and where you were. But then Tenten came into my life and showed me love and caring. I thought, that maybe, she could heal the hole, that she would be the one to fill the void. But then I learned of my engagement. Time was running short and I had to tell her how I felt. But then I found out that you were my fiancee. I then began having mixxed thoughts. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. The only way for me and Tenten to have a future together, was for you to die. I didn't want to lose either of you, but...I loved, love her. And now you're here crying infront on me. I don't know what to do anymore. What is the purpose of falling in love with one person if you heart is taunted by another?" Neji began to tear up. He looked at Akiko who was crying into his bloody shirt. She didn't care if it was Tenten's blood. She had to cry. A tear rolled down his cheek. It landed on her head. Akiko looked up at him. She got lost in his eyes, and without thinking, she kissed him. Acting on instinct again, Neji returned the kiss. She then stopped and turned away. She took a step back. Neji then just realized what he'd done. The guilt was piling on him forcing him to act on intinct. Unforturnately that only added to the guilt. He took a step back aswel.

"Neji, I...I'm sorry I did that. You're dating Tenten, you love her, and I just took advantage of your kindness." He looked at her. Neji was confused on what to do now. He never thought Akiko felt so strongly about him and now he's starting to feel strong feelings for her. But what about Tenten? He couldn't just hurt her like that. He couldn't think of anything to do. _Kuso! What am I to do now? I don't want to hurt either. How am I supposed to choose between the two? Kami, what is the purpose of torturing my heart and soul in this way?_

"Akiko, don't be sorry. I shouldn't of returned that kiss." More tears started to stream down her face. She went to her bedroom and closed the door before he could follow. Neji just went to his room. While walking to his room, he stopped by Hinata's door and knocked on it. She opened the door. Her face had a saddened expression. "May I come in?" She nodded and Neji walked into her room. "Hinata, I need to talk to you abot something serious but before I do, mind me asking why you're saddened?"

"Kiba-kun, broke up with me because he didn't want to deal with you anymore." Neji's eyes widened. Because of him, Kiba broke up with Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry." She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry abouti t Neji-nii-san. Naruto got rejected again by Sakura. So now I may have a chance with him." Neji smiled softly at his timid cousin. "All I have to do is find the courage to tell him how I felt."

"Good luck with that." She glared at him a bit.

"So what is it you needed to talk about?" He turned his head and frowned.

"It's about Tenten...and Akiko." Her eyes widened. "Akiko caught me with Tenten and now she said she would call the wedding off if I really desired to be with Tenten."

"I don't really see a problem here."

"That's just it! She's going to call off the wedding and now...I just might...have feelings for her...almost as strong as those for Tenten." Hinata gasped. Neji gritted his teeth. "I just don't want to hurt anyone, especially not Akiko. She's ill and may die. I can't have that happen, I just can't." Hinata hugged him. "I'm just so confused, Hinata-sama." His eyes began to water again. He couldn't believe he was about to cry infront of her. Right now, Neji didn't care. He needed comfort. He then pulled away and went out of her room. He knew she would be able to give him a straight answer so he gave up. He went to his room and accually cried himself to sleep.

The next day, Neji didn't even stop to eat breakfast, knowing Akiko would probably be in the dining room. He went straight to the training grounds and awaited for Tenten to arrive. He then just realized that she would show considering her engery. He decided to pay her a visit. He knocked on the front door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Neji." She opened the door and hugged him. She was smiling warmly at him but he noticed something was troubling her. "Okay, what's wrong?" She sighed and closed the door after Neji walked inside.

"My dad went on an S-rank mission. He just left this morning. I'm worried about him." Neji sighed and looked at her, smiling wamrly and reasuringly.

"Ten, your father is an extremely strong, fast, and intellegent ninja. He is an S-rank ninja, he will be sent on S-rank missions. Don't worry, it's not like it's the first time he's gone on one." She sighed and looked down.

"I guess you're right." She looked at him and smiled. "So what are you doing here? I thought you'd be training."

"Well I had to make sure you were feeling okay." She was happy to see him so caring and loose for once. All of the sudden, Neji's phone rang. He looked at it. Hinata was calling him. "Moshi moshi?"

"Neji! You have to come back home, it's Akiko!" His eyes widened.

"What!? What happened!?"

"She's...she's dead." Neji dropped the phone. Tenten caught it for him. He couldn't believe it. Akiko was dead. He closed his phone and ran out the house. Tenten was worried. She had no idea as to what was going on. She was so worried about Neji at the moment. He rushed to the Hyuuga compound ind into her room where her parents, Kazuya, Hinata, and Hiashi were standing along with a few medic-nin. He looked at her corpse.

"Akiko was killed by the illness last night. It appears she just gave up on fighting it." Hoshi looked down after saying this. He looked over at Neji. "It means a lot that you're here. She promised us she wouldn't stop fighting until she finally got to see you again. At least now, she can finally rest in peace." Neji's heart started to rip and tear. _The thing that kept her living was her love for me. And now that she's realized I love another, she couldn't fight anymore. It appears deadly illnesses and a broken heart do not mix well. Like I said before, I don't understand Kami's purposes to torturing the heart so much, but maybe, this may have been for good. I guess we'll never know._ Neji sighed. He then felts something wet go down his cheek. He was crying. Neji's heart was also broken. And the guilt was eating at him. He was more confused than ever. He ran into his room and cried. And that's all he did, cry. He didn't want to believe this. But Akiko was dead and he was at fault. The pain he was feeling was unimaginable. The hole in his heart grew. That day Neji stayed in his room all day. No one knew it, but he was dying inside. All he had left was the love he felt for Tenten and the caring her had for all his friends. That was it and nothing else. He knew if it weren't for them, he's probably die along side her. But he wouldn't die. He was going to live his life to the fullest, just for Akiko.


	9. Chapter 9: Explaination

**Title: All the feelings, and the day they stopped.**

**Summary: Neji and Tenten have become infatuated with each other, but the Hyuuga clan doesn't seem too happy with this. Not to meantion Neji is engaged! Can Neji and Tenten be together, or will they fall apart?**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N: i know i said i wouldnt continue it but i was checking my mail and i noticed all the reviews about how much you guys loved this stor so i says to myself, "Alright Kome-chan, you are going to make a new chapter for All The Feelings And The Day They Stopped or else... Think long and hard about it and maybe the idea will come back to you." and it did! oh and Zach help cuz he went onto and read my reviews aloud and said that it sounds like i've become famous w/o knowing how famous i realy was. this doesn't mean i'll stop It's In The Water. I'll try to juggle the two and update frequently, but i don't know how that'll work. well i decided i'll put it in povs cuz i seem to right better that way so this chappy is in Neji's POV. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO! I just own the Spirit Village/Light country. Oh and Akiko. both of them too, this one and my bestest buddy!(Aki-chan lost a bet, heehee )**

* * *

Chapter 9: Explaination

It was a dark day at the Hyuuga compound. People from all over the Fire County came to pay respect. Some foreigners came as well. I never would have thought of how many people knew and cared for Akiko. I was glad that I had a mission today. I didn't want the guilt to eat up at me. I finished packing and walked out of my room. I tried my hardest to ignore the sobbing from a few rooms over. I left from the back door so not to come across anyone whom was mourning. I then headed off to Tsunade's office.

When I got there I saw Sasuke and Shikamaru. Apparently I was going on the mission with them. Tsunade began to explain the mission.

"Alright, you three and another ninja are going to the Spirit Village in the Light country. But before I send you out, we must wait for a Sand ninja to arrive."

"Wait, we're going on a mission with a Sand shinobi?" questioned Sasuke.

Tsunade nodded. "I asked for the Sand Village to send over one of their Jounin to help us out. I'll tell you why when he arrives."

Just then, Kankuro walked through the doors. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" he asked her in a polite tone.

"Now I can explain the mission. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, your job is to sneak into the village disguised as these three guards we capture a few days ago." she pointed to three odd looking shinobi tied up in the corner. One of them had long, light blue hair in a low ponytail, black eyes with a white pupil, and wore a gray robe of some sort. Another had short silver hair, his bangs hanging over his eyes, a white mask, similar to Kakashi's, a dark gray, almost black cape, small copper eyes, and wore an outfit similar to our ANBU. The last one had crimson hair that stopped at his shoulders, dark green eyes, and a completely white cloak, with some blood stains on it, covering his intire body. "These three are Shikyo Hasegawa, Nobu Matsuda, and Takami Saito. Neji, you will be disguised as Shikyo. He's mute so don't worry about talking too much. Shikamaru, you will be disguised as Nobu. Nobu is very respected in the Spirit Village so don't be afraid to give out a few commands. Sasuke, you will be disguised as Takami. He has a personality similar to yours and tends to be a bit violent so it's oka if you lose your temper. Neji, you will be in charge since Shikyo is the highest ranked. You all will sneak into the Spirit Village with Kankuro as your prisoner. Once you get into the prison area, you will then release Kankuro and he will stay hidden as your back up in case you get caught. Shikamaru, you will then hack into the system and steal as much information as possible. Sasuke, you will roaming around the prison cells looking for Raikiko Mayuga," She held up a picture of a kunoichi. The only thing noticeable was her white hair and leaf head band wrapped around her eyes. The rest of her body was covered. "When you find her, take her with you when you escape and have Kankuro bring her to the Sand Village. Neji, you will hide with Kankuro and keep an eye our for anything suspicious or troubling." Do you all understand?"

We all nodded. We transformed into whom we were supposed to and waited for her to dismiss us. She nodded and we took off.

* * *

We arrived at the Spirit Village a few days later. The sky was completely white and there were, surprisingly, two suns in the sky shining brightly down on the small village. It was strange because we arrive at night. The buildings all had shutters covering the windows. As we walked through the village, a young shinobi, probably a year or two younger than us, ran past us. He had bright orange hair, ocean blue eyes, and wore a grayish green robe. His headband was tied to his forearm. He was running from two other shinobi wearing lavender robes. "Joshin! Get back here!" they yelled at the boy. They ran over to us. "Shikyo-senpai, why aren't you going after your brother?" they question as I just rose an eyebrow. They look at Kankuro. "Oh, you have a prisoner. Well I'm sure Nobu and Tamaki can handle him. You should get Joshin before the other guard members do. You don't want you brother serving in the mines, now do you?" I shook my head a ran after Joshin. I caught him by the arm and he struggled to get away.

"Nii-san! Let me go!" he screamed at me. I glared at him. I was glad to know that Shikyo was mute so I wouldn't have to say anything. He looked down. "Fine I'll go home." He glared up at me. I stopped glaring at him. He had a white pupil as well. He clenched his teeth. I let go of him and he walked off and into a small house. I went back over to Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kankuro.

* * *

When we finished getting the information and the leaf kunoichi we left the village. When it was safe, we turned back to normal. We started walking off. Raikiko kept quiet the whole time. That was until a Spirit shinobi jumped down in front of us. It was Joshin. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tamaki, Nobu, and Shikyo-nii-san?" We all took our fighting stances, including Raikiko. "Answer me!" he shouted. I activated my Byakugan. His chakra was flaring out of him. His eyes glowed. "Fine, then I guess I'll show you why the village respects the Hasegawa clan so much." He smirked, bit his thumb, and made a few quick hands signs before clapping his hands together. He put one hand onto the ground and started to mumble. He then shouted, "Kuchiyose no Justsu: Shikyo no Youkai!(Summoning Justu: Phantom of Death)" The ground lit up. Giant phantom like beems shot out. They then went straight at us. I was about to deflect them with my Kaiten but Raikiko jumped infront of me and made a barrier out of her own chakra. mY eyes widened. She had just done a Hyuuga technique. She then went flying back when the beems stopped. Her clothes were all ripped up and her head band fell off. She had Hyuuga eyes. I stared in disbelief. Raikio was actually Akiko! I couldn't belief it. Akiko was alive!

Joshin then stopped the justu and stared. "Aki-chan?" he questioned. Wait, how did _he_ know Akiko?

"Akiko-sama, you're...alive?" I asked still shocked. She sat up and nodded. Joshin then ran and hugged her. I was very confused when she hugged him back.

"I knew I recognized you!" I just blinked in confusion.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" asked Sasuke. We all looked at him. Shikamru looked at Akiko.

"Akiko-san, please explain." She nodded.

"You see, a few years ago I created an alias for myself, Raikiko Mayuga. I secretly became a ninja for the Leaf Village behind the clan's back. One day I went on a mission to this village. I soon became friends with Joshin. I told him about my sickness and he some how found a cure. Well about a month ago when I found out I was betrothed to you Neji, I was happier than ever. But then when I came to Konoha and found out about you and Tenten, I faked my death so you could be happy with her and I could live my life freely. I thought I'd go visit my good friend Joshin but I got caught sneaking in and was thrown in jail by Joshin's older brother, Shikyo. He aparently didn't recognize me because I was still in my disguise. But then I found a way to send out a mission request to the leaf so I could be saved. That's pretty much it."

"Wait, you faked your death so that I could be happy?" I asked feeling the guilt again.

"And so I could start over a new life and something other than just a Hyuuga," she added.

"I have a question," said Shikamaru. "Where did you intend to go after you said your goodbyes here?"

"I thought I could go to the Sand and start a new life there. I lready consulted with the Hokage and Kazekage about it."

"Oh, so you were the newcomer we were expecting," said Kankuro. She smiled and nodded.

"But wait, one of your best friends is from the Spirit Village. Aren't the Spirit Village and Sand Village enemies?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I already talked to the Kazekage about that and he said it would be okay as long as they could trust me not to to tell Joshin anything important about the village."

"So you had this all planned out?" I asked.

"Yep! Before I even came to see you a planned it all out just incase you had a girlfriend or something." She smiled at me.

"Okay then I guess I'll take you back to Suna with me," said Kankuro. "Let's go." She nodded and jumped up. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I just looked at her.

"Seeya later Neji-chan!" she exclaimed and started to walked away.

"Right, see you later, Aki-chan," I said back to her. Shikamaru sighed and began walking back to the village.

"Come on let's go." We all walked off.


End file.
